Sin aliento
by Chia Moon
Summary: Pocas cosas dejaban a Mimi sin Aliento. Podía enumerar las más felices. Pero jamás pensó que Koushiro pudiera hacerlo tantas veces.
Y el último de sus regalitos. El último Mishiro oficial hasta que me ponga con el reto de mi adorada Akeemi. Mientras, ¡FELICIDADES, JACKILYN!

Que te quiero montonazo.

* * *

Su reto en el foro proyecto 1-8:

Basado en la imagen de portada del fic (babas)

* * *

Datos del fic:

 **Título:** Sin aliento.

 **Pareja:** Mishiro.

 **Raking:** M

 **Género** : Romance.

 **Advertencias:** OOC, IC, sexualidad. Ansia femenina.

 **Disclaime** r: Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

º **Sin aliento** º

..

.

Existían pocas cosas que hacían que el corazón de Mimi latiera de forma incontrolable. Mientras que ella era capaz de hacer que alguien se sonrojara o se sintiera incómodo, con ella apenas funcionaba. Siempre tenía una respuesta para todo.

Solo en escasas condiciones se quedaba sin palabras. Casi podía contarlas con las manos.

Solo recordaba las más importantes, por supuesto.

Una de ellas y la que guardaba con todo el amor de su corazón, fue cuando Koushiro finalmente sacó el valor suficiente para declararse. Mimi juró haber llorado toda la noche de felicidad mientras el pelirrojo no cesaba de preguntarse qué había hecho mal.

Cuando pudo explicárselo, se echó a reír y aquello tranquilizó al joven.

La siguiente, fue con su primera vez. No había esperado que fuera un desastre de ese talante. Ella de manos nerviosas, ansiosa porque sus sueños de princesas bien satisfechas se cumplieran. ¿Alguien dijo una vez que la primera vez no dolía? ¡Y un cuerno!

A ella le había dolido de sobremanera. Tanto, que fue incapaz de continuar. Solo lloró entre los brazos de un tembloroso Koushiro, que no cesaba de disculparse y maldecirse.

Y así como la primera vez dolió, las siguientes fueron más placenteras. Pese a que Koushiro continuaba teniendo miedos, no podía culparle.

No obstante, el pelirrojo era perfecto para, dentro de su timidez, cortarle las palabras y la respiración. Cenas románticas. En hoteles caros. En su casa, tirados en la alfombra mientras música romántica sonaba de fondo. Sus cuerpos, sudando al compás sobre el sofá de su zona de trabajo.

Tantas…

Pero aquel día fue algo extraordinario lo que hizo que sus palabras no salieron. Que su garganta se cerrara, que toda la sangre subiera a su cabeza y bajara hacia su vientre, explotando en una clara necesidad de hombre.

Había tenido clases extras y por ende, Koushiro tuvo que esperarla más tiempo del necesario. Ya el sol cubría el cielo de toques anaranjados cuando bajó corriendo las escaleras.

Revisando su móvil, sonrió. Koushiro le informaba que Taichi lo había arrastrado hasta los campos de futbol para distraerse mientras esperaba. Mimi no se opuso ante la idea de encontrarse en el lugar. Seguramente, Koushiro estaría sentado a un lado, esperando, mientras él y Taichi miraban jugar a otros o simplemente, el castaño le hacía muestras de su nuevo saque, disparo…

Mimi nunca esperó encontrarse lo que se encontró.

Las cosas de Koushiro estaban sobre el césped. Su chaqueta, su bolsa y una botella de su té preferido. Las de Tai también, tiradas de cualquier forma en comparación a las de su novio.

No había ni rastro del pelirrojo. Lo primero que pensó era que hubiera algún tipo de ataque, pero sería raro que las personas estuvieran tan tranquilas, que a Koushiro le hubiera dado tiempo de doblar su chaqueta y, especialmente, que dejara el ordenador ahí.

Miró hacia el campo de futbol y entonces, vio algo que llamó su atención, que le secó la boca y le dieron ganas de gritar como loca, pero sin sonido alguno.

Koushiro sí estaba en el campo de futbol con Tai. Y sí, tenía una pelota de futbol entre sus pies. Estaba dando toques al balón mientras se distraía y estaba, aunque la palabra sonara mal, jodidamente sexy.

Sudado, con el cabello y la camisa pegándose a su piel. Sus rojizos cabellos brillantes de sudor. Su rostro colorado por el ejercicio.

Mimi agrandó los ojos y se quedó estática. Su bolso cayendo al suelo y llamando la atención del chico. Este detuvo el balón al verla y sonrió, limpiándose el sudor con el dorso de la mano. Se volvió para advertir a Taichi y este los despidió como si nada.

Koushiro le dio una buena patada al balón, que llegó directamente a los pies del castaño y luego se volvió hacia ella, subiendo por el césped hasta su altura, deteniéndose antes de sobrepasarla. Mimi era más alta que él gracias a la altura de la colina.

—Mimi-san; ¿Estás bien?

Mimi cogió aire, parpadeó. No sirvió de nada. Tenía la excitante visión de su chico en esas condiciones metida en la mente. En su cuerpo.

Alargó las manos, le rodeó los hombros y aspiró su aroma.

—¡Wa! ¡Te ensuciarás!

Mimi ronroneó sin darse cuenta. Las manos del chico en su cintura para sujetarla. Eran grandes. Justa para su medida.

—Sí. Es muy buena idea, Kou. Ensúciame. Ensúciame tanto que no sea capaz de volver el lunes a clases.

Koushiro enrojeció con sorpresa mientras ella se apartaba para besarle con fogosidad. Ambos cayeron contra la hierba, con torpeza. Koushiro agarró sus cosas casi sin verlas y entre roces torpes, besos ansiosos, se perdieron.

Más tarde, con ella acariciando sus cabellos, desnuda, con sus senos cayendo sobre el costado de él. Koushiro, con una mano acariciándolos. Se miraron.

—No sabía que jugabas a futbol.

—Jugué tiempo atrás. Estaba en el equipo, con Taichi y Sora. Pero salí tras ver que era demasiado rezagado para ser satisfactorio. De vez en cuando golpeó una pelota para ejercitarme. Pensé que te lo había dicho alguna vez.

Mimi suspiró cuando apretó un pezón entre sus dedos.

—Supongo que no se dio el caso.

Él la miró antes de devolver la mirada a la causa perdida de sus dedos. Reptó hacia abajo y se metió uno en la boca. Al apartarse, la miró.

—Supongo que nunca se dio el caso.

Ella suspiró y sonrió.

Quizás iban a aumentar las veces que Koushiro le cortara el aliento. Que la dejara sin palabras y que sin esfuerzo, la enamorase cada vez más.

 **FIN**

 **26 DE MARZO DEL 2016**


End file.
